


Alternative Casifer Ending

by prettyboyjosh



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Casifer, M/M, Possessed Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyjosh/pseuds/prettyboyjosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had posted this on a side Wattpad account of mine a few weeks ago and thought I should post it here too, I got the prompt from an Instagram post that's been circulating from tumblr (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Casifer Ending

"Fight back, Dean! Hit me! Stab me! Shoot me! Do something, dammit!"

I fall backwards, raising my arms to protect my head from the fall as I crash against a solid lump of stone. Lucifer walks in after me, kneeling down beside me. He grabs onto my shirt, fisting the material to yank me forwards so we were nose to nose, a smirk on his face. I push him back and scramble away from him, not wanting to be so close to Castiel's body when it wasn't actually Castiel that was consciously talking to me and moving around and in complete control.

"Sam!" I yell, pulling out a gun from my waistband, keeping it only slightly raised between me and Lucifer -- Castiel -- as I backed away, hoping Sam would swoop in to stop me from having this whole thing have to repeat itself between me and Cas again. Lucifer just kept pursuing me, slower than me as if to tease me and make this whole process worse for me.

"Cas!" I shout desperately, almost falling over my own feet when Lucifer yells 'Cas' right back at me, mocking me. We both stop moving, having only a stone crypt between the two of us. I cast a gaze over the vessel, over Castiel, my angel, just wanting him back. If only he spoke to me, to Sam, told us what was going on with him and how he felt, this wouldn't have happened, we wouldn't have let him throw himself away so quickly and purposelessly.

"You know..." Lucifer smiles, raising his angel blade as he begins twirling it around, back and forth, "Castiel knows how you feel about him. The whole 'I'm in love with the only friend I've had for more than four years' thing. Yeah, Castiel knows, God, he's not blind! Nor deaf! Did you never get why he went deadly silent and just stated at you when you guys touched? He could feel what you felt, think what you thought! He knew you were in love with him, head over heels, young puppy love, all loved up over him, it's completely mad. I'm almost falling in love with Castiel from all of the love you have left over.

"But that's not it, is it?" My eyebrows furrow at his question but I don't move, I don't speak. What am I meant to say to the fallen angel that was telling me everything I felt about Castiel to me, making me have to face the reality of it all, every single detail that I let Castiel in on when he was roaming in my dreams, when he felt everything when we touched. At first, I thought he was overwhelmed by the feelings I generally felt, my self-loathing, my need to protect Sam or the way I want to save every human I can on this stupid job.

Then it happened too often, he looked far too shocked by this invisible impact, that I started thinking he knew something that he wouldn't speak to me directly about, "he knew all of this, correct? Yet, he still didn't think of acting upon these oh-so obvious signs. Do you know why, Dean? It's because our little old Castiel doesn't care, that's why! He never cared about you --"

"No! Don't you dare say that to me! Cas cares, he doesn't have to tell me for me to know that he cares about us! I don't care if he never told me, I knew he cared, that's one of the only reasons I continued." I finish, my words trailing off as Lucifer stares at me, looking as if he won the damn lottery. I ignored that, tossing my gun to the side. I wasn't going to use it, I wasn't going to hurt Castiel, he needed a body to be in that wasn't torn and that could hold him.

I take a few steps closer to Lucifer, taking him by surprise. He stops twirling the blade, gripping it tightly as he prepares to kill me. I keep my hands up as a caution sign, hoping Lucifer wasn't going to do anything before I got close enough to reach out to my angel, "but do you know why he let me share this vessel with him? Why he was so easy to win over with such a small promise? It was because he didn't want to let you down. You. A stupid, insignificant human, named Dean Winchester. He wanted me to stop the end of humanity so that he could keep his pet happy."

I let Lucifer rant on about Castiel, trying to ignore what he was saying but it was too hard.

"He thought he let you down too many times, he thought this would make it all up to you! I know, right? Talk about martyrdom, huh? More importantly, he wanted to make it up to Heaven, for every little fuck up he has made over the years he had been on Earth. You were just a second thought."

"He never cared for you, Dean."

"He just wanted to be a good soldier, just like you did for your daddy. Just like Michael did for pops upstairs."

"Betrayal stings like a bitch, doesn't it?"

"You were just a convenient cover for his mistakes."

"Castiel was just using you, Dean!"

I blink away my tears, grabbing a hold of Castiel's trench coat, trying to help him to take control over Lucifer, to help him expel the unwanted angel, "Castiel you son of a bitch! You better listen to me right now. You are going to fight this --"

Lucifer struck me down, one punch sending me to the floor. He holds onto my shirt again, hauling me back up onto my feet, "Castiel! Don't let him do this!"

Another blow, to my cheekbone.

"Fight it, Castiel!"

He headbutts me, catching my nose and surely making it bleed.

"This isn't you!"

Lucifer laughs, the sound that came out was nothing like what I had gotten used to, it wasn't Castiel's laugh, "y'know your problem, Dean? You think a few of your supportive words will work on everyone else but yourself. Why don't you understand that you can't save everyone. You can't save Castiel, especially considering he told me he doesn't want to be saved. He just wants me to stop Amara, Castiel didn't want me to leave after, he didn't care what happened after. Stupid old Satan on the rampage is safer than the Darkness, huh?"

He hits me again, laughing. I hold my hands up, to stop him from hitting me whilst I found my feet, "of course words will help, I just need to tell Castiel the words that I never told him before." Lucifer looks at me expectantly, waiting for me to say the words but I panic, prolonging it, "that was all you needed, wasn't it? You just wanted Michael to support you, to tell you he was going to stand by you --"

Lucifer kicks me back, punching and hitting and doing as much damage as he could with his hands as he let out as much of the petty rage inside as he could, "don't -- I mean don't talk to me about Michael. You don't know what happened, so keep your mouth quiet."

I wheeze, the air being knocked out of my lungs but I still get up, coughing and spluttering until I got my breathing under control.

"You're pathetic. Castiel certainly knows that, too. But he knew he couldn't kill you, you were needed in the big picture! To defend the earth from the end! My dear Dean, the end is here, you failed," Lucifer's bottom lip juts out and he draws a tear trail from his eye as if to say he was sad for the end, "you didn't do the task bestowed upon you, so this is your end."

Lucifer twirls the blade one final time before gripping onto the handle, ready to kill me.

It wasn't the idea of dying that scared me, I would welcome that any other time. I was terrified that Castiel had to suffer because I failed to be there for him.

I grab onto the lapels of Castiel's coat one final time, taking Lucifer by shock as I slam my lips against his with my eyes squeezed shut, praying directly to Castiel that he would take control, take over Lucifer and expel him. I hear a clank, angel blade dropping to the ground as a hand fists the material of my plaid shirt by my hip to draw me in closer. Castiel's voice whispers my name against my lips before kissing me again, stiffly, but kissing me nonetheless. Castiel held onto me, clutching at me and kissing me like his life depended on it, his other hand holding my head into place as he guided me to a wall.

I open my eyes, seeing Castiel's guilt-filled eyes that I never thought I would want to see so much until now. He takes ahold of my chin, tilting my head this way and that to evaluate any damage done. I try to avoid flinching or jerking away, to save Castiel from the guilt that I knew would come with each movement I made. Instead, my angel kissed my lips again, tenderly, to be gentle with the cuts and bruises he made, but also as if testing whether it was okay for him to kiss me again.

He tears away from me only seconds later, crashing on the floor and scurrying backwards as he whimpers and blocks his eyes and ears. I drop to my knees with him, laying my hands on him to calm him down. Castiel begins to shake, head tilting backwards and his arms drop to his sides, "Dean, run. Get out! Find Sam and run!"

I begin to grossly sob onto Castiel's shoulder, hugging onto him. I knew I couldn't stay here, I would die and castiel would hate himself if he was the reason that I died. Castiel begins to push me away with his vibrating hands and darkened eyes.

Before he could finish pushing me away, his hand wraps around my wrist, an iron grip that I couldn't pull out of as a smile makes its way onto his face.

This wasn't my Castiel anymore.

"Now, Castiel, you might want to look away for this part --" I watch as the hand gripping on to me burned, the flesh bubbling in an attempt to get Lucifer to let me go, but the action only makes him smile, "on second thoughts, Cas, you better pay close attention."

I saw Castiel's angel blade sticking out of my stomach before I felt it, but once I acknowledged what had happened, the pain was excruciating. Lucifer must have let Cas take over or Castiel was strong enough to break through, but when the realisation of what had happened hit the blue eyed angel, he broke down for the first time in what felt like forever, right before my eyes as he hugged into me, "I can't save you, Dean, my Grace -- Lucifer burned it up. I'm useless, stupid! Why would I let this happen to you? I --"

I cut him off, pushing myself up slightly so I manage to reach his lips. I fall back down, hurting too much to hold myself up any longer, "shut your mouth, just get him out of your body. I don't want to die knowing that you still had him in you. Please, Castiel, just this one thing?"

He nods sombrely, covering my eyes slowly. I could still see the flash of the blinding light as Castiel expels him, a loud yell leaving Castiel as his body slumps into mine only a matter of a few moments after the yell, "Dean I'm so sorry, for everything. Every time I went against your word, behind your back, lied to you and Sam. I wish I could take it all back, rewrite our history. You weren't meant to die like this, not now, not because of me. I knew of our future together, I knew that we would be the pairing that all of heaven despised because it was immorally wrong for an angel to fall for any of God's creation.

"But I still did it; I did all of it, for you. I rebelled, I fell, for you. As so as we were bestowed with the task of watching mankind, I had a keen interest within you, I was sitting in heaven waiting for your time, I waited for you. I watched over you, guiding you through life, making sure you didn't give up on yourself before your time was up. When I rescued you from perdition, I sang when I had returned you safely to your body, so loud every angel heard me."

I smile, giving into this emotionally moving moment because this was my final moment alive and Castiel wanted to tell me this, "that's how Anna knew who I was."

Castiel nods, as his eyes wander. He suddenly reminds me of when he was my sweet, bumbling Cas, making sandwiches for us and collecting honey from his bees before we had been sent to purgatory. His eyes slowly go down to my hands, and sighs softly, "you're growing weaker by the second, I can barely feel you squeezing my hand anymore. Your temperature is dropping, I can physically feel your life draining away from me."

I attempt to tighten my grip on his fingertips but fail, knowing it was no use trying to be a smartass and try to prove Castiel wrong now in my last moments. I let my hands fall slack, my vision now dull and black spots began to appear. I could hear my own weak heartbeat and shallow breaths that I was taking but I couldn't feel any of the pain anymore, just that unnerving cold. Castiel sniffles, leaning in closer so that he could press a kiss to my forehead.

"Dean Winchester, my stupid, stupid human being, I love you. You're the one that made me feel most human, you still do. I was blessed with your existence, I want to thank you for letting me be the one to share these years with you."

I felt tears prickle against my eyelids as I settle down in Castiel's arms, knowing that I was practically on the edge of death. I let my tears free fall, sniffling along with Cas, "you dumb angel. My dumb angel. I love you. Thank you for not giving up on me. Tell Sammy that he's finally a free man, he can finally do what he wanted to do."

As I felt the last part of life leave me, the last bit of air exit my lungs, I also felt Castiel's body begin to shake against mine, sobbing over my lifeless body, "goodbye, Dean."


End file.
